Eret, Son of Eret / Biography
' Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1627.jpg C3Qu QoV8BQ.jpg 1402329706005-XXX-SKULLCRUSHER-jy-5091--1-.jpg ' Eret, Son of Eret is an ex-dragon trapper who switched sides and joined the ranks of the dragon riders. ''Early Life'' Prior to the events of the second film, Eret, son of Eret is a famous dragon trapper that used to work for Drago Bludvist. Eret sold hundreds of dragons to him to increase the bulk of Drago's dragon army. During his dragon-trapping years, Eret met Grimmel the Grisly, getting to know him very well. Eret might have worked with him as well, as he knew his hunting methods. After Valka, along with her dragons, attacked his fort and the Bewilderbeast blasted it to bits with its icy breath, as shown in a deleted opening scene, only one boat survived the catastrophe. A few men were still active, but lost all their trapped dragons. Despite the losses, Eret ordered his men to fill the boat with trapped dragons while heading back to Drago. The one time Eret turned up empty-handed, Drago punished the trapper by burning his insignia onto Eret's chest. ''Meeting the Dragon Riders and Switching Sides However, they spotted two Dragon Riders who are Hiccup and Astrid. They hide and ambush them and they manage to trap Stormfly and are about to hold her captive, but Hiccup tries to stop them. Eret and his men are surprised to see another Night Fury, which they assumed were all extinct. Hiccup pleads to let go of Stormfly, but Eret blames them for the destruction of their fort, with Hiccup and Astrid becoming confused and they say that they absolutely have no idea how this happened. Eret tells them that he wants to capture their dragons and sell them for Drago Bludvist, as Drago is expecting a shipment from Eret and if Eret doesn't give him enough dragons, he'll double the pain and scar he gave to Eret when he didn't bring enough last time. While Hiccup claims that they are innocent and don't want any trouble, Eret signals his men to get ready and after he introduces himself, he orders his men to attack. Toothless, thinking quickly, fires the sharp solid ice and collapses towards at Eret. With time to spare, Hiccup quickly frees Stormfly and both of them manage to escape, though Eret warns them loudly that its not over and Drago is coming for them no matter what. Later, Eret sets sail with his men and tells them that they must hastily fill their boat with dragons, to which they spot Hiccup and Astrid headed straight for them and orders his men to gear up. But, Hiccup claims to be surrendering and Astrid is shocked to hear it, and to make it easier Hiccup and Astrid volunteers to be the ones locked up underneath the boat because their dragons doesn't like cramped spaces. Eret is confused, and Hiccup suddenly gives his weapon to his men. Eret's men, curious, opens it up and sprays green gas which is actually Zippleback gas. Aware that it only takes a spark to ignite it, Eret flees out of the blast radius and is unharmed when it sparked. Furious, he throws it out and Stormfly fetches it. Eret asks Hiccup what is he up to, Hiccup explains that he wants to see Drago and persuade him to change his mind about dragons. Eret laughs and tells him that it's impossible to change his mind, but Hiccup tells him that he himself can change his mind also. But before he can do anything, Hookfang suddenly grabs Hiccup, and discovers that Hiccup's dad has located him, Eret tells Stoick that he has picked the wrong ship to land on, but Stoick responds by pushing him back, and Eret loses his balance and gets pinned by Grump, struggling to breath. Eret witnesses Hiccup and Stoick's argument with each other, and is a bit touched what Hiccup said of still trying to persuade Drago's mind and his father's too. He gets annoyed with Ruffnut after she tried to flirt with him, which he has no interest at with. Hours later, Eret and his men are lost. They have no idea if they should go back or continue their journey to Drago, but they haven't trapped a single dragon. Suddenly, he gets lifted into the air and his men fail trying to set him free. It turns out it's Astrid and the gang again as they plot to kidnap him in order to find out Drago's location. But Eret keeps his mouth shut and would rather 'die'. Astrid agrees and lets Stormfly lets go of Eret, who, scared of plummeting to his death, finally agrees to lead them the way to Drago. Stormfly catches him in time. Later, they arrive at Drago's encampment as the Riders land, Eret tries to flee but gets pummeled by Stormfly and keeping him trapped to make sure he doesn't alert the enemy. Eret demands to be freed, to which Astrid replies never to take a Dragon's toy away. After the Riders are discovered, Eret is taken prisoner by Drago's forces, along with the Riders and their Dragons. Eret claims he captured the Riders and their Dragons, and that he'll give them to him freely. However, after Astrid reveals that Berk has Dragon Riders, Drago becomes enraged at Eret, claiming he led them to his camp, despite Eret saying he doesn't need to worry about anything. Nevertheless, Eret is ordered to be executed too. Eret, however, manages to escape with the Riders, and helps them find their Dragons. He finds Stormfly in one of the traps, and befriends her, claiming he wants to do something in return for her saving his life. As the Battle at the Dragon Sanctuary starts, Eret rides Stormfly along with Astrid. After the battle, he too is present at Stoick's ship and shoots a burning arrow at it. Afterwards, he flies with the rest to the Isle of Berk on a Scuttleclaw. There, he helps to distract Drago's Bewilderbeast by catapulting sheep at it. After Hiccup and Toothless defeat the Bewilderbeast and drive him and his master from Berk, Eret claims that Hiccup would be a good trapper, and he did some nice dragon wrangling. He is then approached by Skullcrusher, who Hiccup claims needs someone to take care of him, now that Stoick is dead. Eret happily accepts this, thinking of it as an honor and joins into the Dragon Race at the end of the film. Aiding the People of Nepenthe Eret is first seen when some villagers attack him. When Hiccup asks what's going on, Eret replies that it was nothing so important for the chief to interfere. The villagers then complain that they shouldn't let an outsider in their tribe after one almost destroyed the island. When Hiccup and Eret prepare to leave, the villagers attack them. Fortunately, Hiccup stops them using Inferno. Later, Eret joins the dragon riders and Valka in their mission on Nepenthe, riding Skullcrusher. He is uneasy riding a dragon and Valka advises him to touch the Rumblehorn gently. On Nepenthe, most dragons and riders enjoy the hot pools instead of concentrating on the task. Eret remarks how Stormfly and Skullcrusher weren't attracted to them. When most riders and dragons fall asleep as an effect from the hot pools and Calder shows up, Eret takes a battle-ready position, armed with his boomerang. He is surprised when Calder shows them his tatoos of dragon scales. He is then taken to the prison along with the others. There, Calder has a speech of his evolution into a dragon. While he argues with Hiccup, Eret manages to free on of his hands and punches Calder in the face. He then escapes with the riders, but before they leave the island, six Foreverwings wake up and began destroying the village. The riders decide to help the people. Eret then uses his boomerang to stop the villagers from hurting the Foreverwings. After Hiccup defeats Calder, Eret gives his chief Inferno, warning him of its hotness. Back at Berk, Eret is seen listening to Hiccup's speech along the other riders and making new friends while buildinga statue of Stoick. Trapped in a Cave At an unknown time, Eret, Valka and the dragon riders find themselves trapped in a cave, with no dragons except Toothless. Eret looks through a hole and states that there are around forty Silkspanners surrounding them. Fighting the Silkspanners and the Dragonvine Toothless reopens a cave on an unnamed island, Gobber, the Dragon Riders, and company all fight off frenzied Silkspanners and free the other dragons caught up in the Silkspanner's webbing. The Silkspanners retreat. Gobber, along with Eret, Astrid, and the Twins find an island covered in dragonvine with some seemingly helpless farmers. Twins and Eret search out the source of the Dragonvine on the island, while Hiccup, Astrid, and Gobber look for the Silkspanners. One of the villagers - Bayana - accompanies them. The Eret deduces and discovers that the villagers have been growing and harvesting dragonvine to protect themselves from people like Drago Bludvist. The villagers capture the group as well as the dragons and toss them into a pit full of dragonvine in order to preserve their defenses and village. In the meantime, Hiccup's group finds the Silkspanners and brings them back to Dragonvine Island as it turns out they are able to eat it. Eret's group is saved. Integrating into Berk's Society In V.2.0, School of Dragons is updated for after the events of the second movie, adding Eret and Valka. He is seen by the docks at the Training Grounds or Auction Island. Eret assists in the quest to find Harald Forkbeard. Thanks to his former profession, he takes the player to Auction Island. Not only do they retrieve a map to Harald's drop off point, but helps release a Singetail some Hunters had captured. When they head to Hobblegrunt Island however, there was no sign of him. Eret later takes the player and Skulder the Archaeologist back to Auction Island when they hear about a tooth from the Red Death that could turn dragons to stone. It turns out the stone dragons were actually fossils, and they also manage to get some Sagefruit from one of the Hunters. Later on, Eret helps the player locate an Eruptodon for a solution to the build up in the volcano on Dragon Island that was creating a toxic fog. Eret sneaks the player into the Hunters' hideout to retrieve the Dragon Cry, a device that can mimic dragon calls, as well as Berk's gold they lost to Viggo. They manage to get back the lost items, and use the Dragon Cry as a chance to escape. In a Farm Job in which the player produces crops and animal products for rewards, the player is asked to grow carrots for Eret. ''Helping Berk Eret has trained Slimeball, a Cavern Crasher, and Skrill Chiller, a premium Snow Wraith. He also trades polished amber for raw amber at his boat on Berk. Corresponding with a New Rider New rider Scribbler and his dragon, Patch, correspond with the Dragon Riders on Berk through Terror Mail. He is seeking information that might pertain to the mysterious drugged dragons and other things happening on and around Havenholme. Eret provides information pertaining to Eir Stormheart and her tribe, the Mongrels. Quest for the Hidden World and Battle against Grimmel In the concurrent events of the "Hidden World" Expansion in ''School of Dragons, Eret assists the player in scouting and infiltrating a Warlord camp on Glacier Island. After the player gets caught trying to steal an important scroll, he pulls the player out of the dangerous situation. Eret is later involved with a botched attempt at attacking the same Warlord camp. ''Remembering the Dragons at Snoggletog'' Category:Biography Category:Eret, Son of Eret